Jacks and jack fields used in patch panel interconnection systems for redirecting signal paths typically have hundreds of components which are tediously hand-wired and hand-assembled. Each jack assembly physically retains the plug, as well as making electrical contact to the plug tip, ring and sleeve circuits. Typically, each individual jack assembly has three positions in which to receive a plug. Furthermore, the individual jack often includes switch contacts which make or break circuits depending upon the presence of a plug in the particular jack position. The jack and switch contacts are separated by insulating spacers to form a laminar subassembly, which is mounted to a jack frame into which the plug is inserted, to form the jack assembly. The jack elements and the spacers are held together with screws extending through the assembly, and must be carefully adjusted to a predetermined torque to maintain the desired alignment and avoid unwanted short circuits to the screw or adjacent jack elements.
The jack field comprises a large number of individual jack assemblies in a single enclosure. Heretofore, the jack field assembled from a plurality of individual jack assemblies, input/output and cross connect connector blocks, hand-wired twisted pair interconnections, and rack-mount enclosure, all hand assembled. Such patch panel systems are expensive and slow to manufacture and requiring precise control over assembly and component manufacture.